The Data Management and Statistics Core is a new core of the Bryan ADRC. The Core provides two essential functions to the Bryan ADRC: statistical support (programming, analysis and design) and data management. Building on existing Bryan ADRC data management capabilities, the current application proposes powerful data management capacities and advanced analytic capabilities. The Core is further enhanced in meeting the genomic medicine aims by the introduction of an enhanced data management platform specifically for these purposes which is provided through our industry partner, GlaxoSmithKline (GSK), at no costs to the Center. The specific aims of this core are: 1) Establish an Analysis Team, which will provide statistical expertise, training and analytic support in the areas of analysis, design, power, sampling, and prediction for the grants, projects, pilots, and research emanating from the ADRC. 2) Maintain a Data Management Team which will design appropriate and innovative data gathering tools, clean and manage the resulting data, ensure data security, and provide appropriate technology for pilot projects, funded cores, and future studies. As part of this aim, we will provide technical support in future proposals for innovations such as web based data collection, scannable forms, and direct computer entry. 3) To partner with GSK data management to provide technical support to cutting edge data acquisition and management technologies, 4) Involvement within the Bryan ADRC Research Review Committee. We will review new proposals to the Center for their methodological design, statistical approaches, and overall feasibility (e.g. power to test hypotheses), so as to guide investigators in the development of their research plan prior to embarking in the investigation. Also, as part of this committee we will review all manuscripts prior to submission for publication to assure a sound analytic basis for any inferences made. These specific aims will allow us to maintain the traditional data management functions performed in the past, while significantly enhancing the analytic and data collection roles. In accomplishing these fundamental aims, the research in the Bryan ADRC projects and grants is enriched, the opportunity for future studies will be expanded, and science from a public health perspective is enhanced in an efficient and cost effective way.